Drops of Jupiter
by StephintheTardis
Summary: A simple reunion is all


_Now that she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of Jupiter in her hair. She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there's time to change._

Like a meteor falling from the sky, there she was in all her glory and splendor, raven locks swaying in the slight breeze as she stepped toward the blonde Visored captain, whose mouth hung upon ever so slightly as his violet eyes gazed upon the long unseen beauty of one of his very dearest friends and companions. How long had he been in the Soul Society? Surely it couldn't have been that long, for how could he possibly forget such a beauty such as Lisa Yadomaru? She had always been there at his side, to share in a laugh or a conversation…or even just to be within each other's company. So then why did it seem like Rose was suddenly looking at her in a completely different light? The way the dazzling sunlight reflected off of her porcelain skin…it was almost like it was a symphony waiting to be written. The way her legs crossed in front of each other as she approached him. The way her lips curved into a knowing smile as her iridescent orbs bore into his. Everything was just so overwhelming. His fingers itched to play the melody that had just worked itself into his head…all for her.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere, I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land._

Rose hadn't made an effort to go back and see the rest of the Visored in the passed few months, when he had several chances to. He merely bode his time in the Seireitei, hidden away in his office, plucking at the cords of his Flying V, his muse gone and dried up. He hadn't been able to find it in his heart or soul to create a new melody, and the frustration that came along with the muse issues did not bode well for his second in command, and though he was constantly assured that it was not his fault, the young lieutenant could not help that he was at fault. Rose had felt guilty for Izuru's feelings, knowing fully well that it was Rose's own failure to see his family…hell, to see the woman that he cared most for, that caused his muse to dissipate and die. But now Lisa was there, smiling at the captain, who was on his feet, approaching her in turn, hand outstretched, asking for hers in return. But would she accept it? Was she angry with him because of his fear….his fear of his own feelings that he had so easily run away from. Perhaps she'd moved on because of his failure to act. His stomach churned at the thought of Lisa being with another man. He simply could not bare such a thing to occur, and he would make sure he'd do anything to win her back.

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation, the best soy latte that you ever had…and me?_

"Hey, Rose~." Her voice was clear and strong, as beautiful as he'd remembered, like each time she spoke, a new song was sung. A melody to be played at a first dance between lovers…a first dance that had yet to happen. A love that had yet to bloom. But she was there, smiling up at him, her hand wrapping itself around his own as she seemed to leap toward him. The musician twirled her around once before wrapping an arm around her waist, bringing her into a deep, passion-filled hug. She was exactly as he had remembered, and feeling her arms wrap around his neck as she returned the tight embrace sent a wave of butterflies through his stomach. It had been far too long….he wouldn't allow this to happen again.

"Well, hello, my dear Lisa," he cooed softly, allowing the woman to gracefully slip from his arms and to land lightly on the ground. Her eyes hadn't left his for a moment, and he almost thought he detected a faint blush cross her pale cheeks. "What brings such a lovely woman to my humble abode?" There was really no point for the man to ask such an obvious question; she was there to see him, and only him. The look in her eyes was enough to tell him that much, and the expression she wore simply stated that she didn't even need to answer.

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day, and head back to the milky way?_

There didn't need to be words exchanged between the pair of them; being as close as they were for so long, only expressions were needed, touch. A smile. Rose wanted to say so many things to her just then and there. To tell her everything that had been pent up within him for so long. He would burst if he was forced to keep it in any longer. Lisa could see it plainly on his face. The way his expression struggled, as though at war with himself. Seeing him in such a predicament did nothing but amuse her, a giggle escaping her lips. The tall male, running long fingers through his golden mane, opened his mouth to finally say everything that he'd been meaning to, when one of Lisa's delicate fingers fell upon his lips, shushing him.

"I know, Rose," she said softly, eying his lips. "I feel the same." Letting her hand fall, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck once again, allowing for her lips to brush against his. Taken off guard only slightly, Rose, in turn, wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss with as much passion and emotion as his being could muster, trying to make up for lost time, and time that they would not have together. This would be a moment that he would hold onto as long as he could.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded, and that heaven is overrated?_


End file.
